It is well known to use pusher transports in document processing machines, such as inserting machines. Generally, the pusher transports include pushers mounted on a chain drive system that may be controlled by a servo motor. When power to the servo motor is lost, there may be a problem in the start up location of the pushers in the pusher transport. Typically, such a problem occurs when the pushers were moving when power was lost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for correcting pusher position in a pusher transport after a power loss.